


ink-stained eyes

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how do you see the world, she asksi don’t know, he saysbut he doeshe sees itthrough ink-stained eyes
Series: disjointed narratives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 4





	ink-stained eyes

can’t you

see

dom

* * *

this world

is pointless

  
why are you so

down

she asks

_he’s not_

* * *

he sees the world for

what

it

is:

_c r u e l_

* * *

how do you

see this world

another question

another answer

in truth, he

doesn’t know

* * *

five years and

too much alcohol

later, he

answers her

_through_

_ink-stained eyes_

* * *

what does that

mean?

_it means_

_tears on paper in the fire_

_shattered, tilted gaze_

_tinted vision_

_blurred with_

_blue into red into greygreenblackpinkyellow_

dominique is

c l e v e r

(she

understands)

and

despite everything

(andromeda’s death

victoire leaving

breaking his arm

dom’s depression

harry’s arguments with al)

_he’s fine_

and she loves the boy

with the ink-stained eyes


End file.
